


[扉斑]從前

by windginger



Series: 火影斑中心創作 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 扉斑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windginger/pseuds/windginger
Summary: ＊架空設定，現paro引用陳奕迅的歌詞作為本篇起始。『我最大的遺憾，是你的遺憾與我有關。』
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: 火影斑中心創作 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963714
Kudos: 1





	[扉斑]從前

蟬聲劃破夏季的序幕。

斑看著紙張上的名單，熟悉的名字映入眼簾，噴墨些微的反光勾起那人獨特的樣貌。

職代是誰都一樣。斑懶得費神回憶，看那驚人的履歷加上開出的期待薪資，要不是曾經認識這傢伙，正常主管都會懷疑這個獵人頭公司找來的人選有詐。

因此斑能懂得部屬隔著時差在他深寐時傳了緊急訊息，儘管熟睡中還得處理工作不是什麼有趣的經驗。

但他還是開了Mac發了正式訊息，授意部屬給予聘書。

機場的晴空萬里伴隨著不曾止息的蟬鳴。

不遠處的部屬拖著司機前來迎接出差歸來的斑，刻意選在上班日前一天回國，算是斑給予部屬處理事情缺乏深謀遠慮的一點回敬。

「斑總，此行辛苦了，請把行李交給我們倆吧。」

專車中的冷氣平緩了暑意，但止不住奔騰的蟲鳴。

「蟬聲真吵啊。」

「因為是夏天嘛。」

部屬的回答斑完全沒放在心上，他想的是多年前，泛著光點迎著微風，斜坡後的齒輪轉動聲響，以及淹沒於蟬聲中的鼻息。

他知道占據自己大半夏季的人，將會出現於明日。

Ｔ大樓下。

千手扉間再度整理好儀容，準備迎接受到薦任而跳槽的新工作。

換工作的考量不包含幅度提升不大的薪資和福利，單純只是因為這個城市離老家近，不必搭乘三個小時以上的新幹線往返，這也讓從以前就特別纏人的大哥，聽到消息後難得眉開眼笑的。

被迫問到回家的理由，隨便掰了一個看上的女孩子追不到，大哥大嫂震驚到馬上介紹家族企業內適齡又聰明乖巧的女孩子給他，讓扉間回家後只消向父母請安後就不見人影，出門找朋友敘舊或回母校找恩師談談這些年的歷練，完美規避兄嫂的熱心雞婆。

即使裝得雲淡風輕，但成為歸人有個不痛不癢的，非常附帶的理由。

悶熱且無雲的夏日，涼風是最好的賞賜。

他只是不經意撇見沿著斜坡滑下的白衣制服少年們。

負責踩踏板的似乎是輕鬆許多，嘴角泛起笑意，反到是在後座的少年提醒別讓車速過快，等等兩個人一起飛出去。

司機哼了聲，說飛出去你一個人飛就好。

乘客笑了，說飛出去我會把你當作肉墊子緩衝。

當時的鬥嘴彷彿昔日的他們。

而那個曾經在後座輕浮張狂的少年，剛好任職於獵人頭公司推薦的名單之中。

一步兩步三步，在門口的保安來詢問前，扉間的視線已被樓內的黑髮男人吸引。

不愧是大公司訓練有素，保安看了他的樣貌直接認出他的身分。

「千手扉間先生，總監已經在樓下等您，需要帶您過去嗎？」

「不必了。」

這個人也異常機靈，扉間略帶可惜地想，也許過不久就看不見這個清秀的年輕孩子了。

他直直邁向宇智波斑停駐的方向，隔了數年，也隔了數個夏季。

「歡迎加入敝會社，我是宇智波斑。」

「感謝您的歡迎，我是千手扉間。」

客套的問候帶著疏離，晨光的薄紗讓扉間有點看不清斑的表情。

然而十年過去，那個人依舊耀眼。

依舊令他不自覺感到心動。

**Author's Note:**

> 2017紀錄
> 
> 想了整個週末，這故事發展還是停留在重逢就好了，後續就是在一起打炮啦有什麼好寫的(瞬間出戲)
> 
> 小夥伴的日常腦洞總是酸中帶甜，如同我們一路走來的人生。
> 
> 我們都活在沒有如果的世界，但假設還有一絲機會，還有一點想與對方重新開始的念頭，後來的我們還是有可以做的事情。
> 
> 停留在此時此刻的當下，遺憾中帶點美好。
> 
> 從前的我們回不來了，未來的彼此或許尚未清明，我們能期盼，能闖蕩，能歸零。
> 
> 也能試圖重新抓住錯過的緣分。
> 
> 感性完了，晚安，祝您有個美好的夜晚(愛樂電台風)


End file.
